Mission Impossible
by MindIIBody
Summary: Getting a man's attention isn't that hard, is it? Well in this case, it might be after all...


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNIN KENSHIN!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Walking down the road, with nothing to do, a young woman thought about how she had been in this situation again.

FLASHBACK

**_The woman walked into the police station with her usual attire on, only to be gape upon by all the males of the facility. The woman scoffed as she moved forwards, to her captain's door, her high heeled boots echoed through the room along with some cat calls. She pushed her midnight blue hair out of her eyes and face as she pulled her shades off her beautiful ocean green eyes. Glaring at the door she then knocked, it didn't take long till a gruff voice answered, "Come in..."_**

_**The young woman walked in, gracefully as possible, with a prideful stride she entered; when she entered she wanted to gag. The room smelled horrid, the smell of smoke was everywhere, and she frowned slightly as she pulled her eyes to the man in the center of the little office. His table had only one lamp, and it was tinted with a dark green, so the light came out to be light green. His slanted golden eyes glared at her, while his thin dark bow rose in amusement as to what she wore.**_

_**He smirked cynically as he caught her glare towards his hand that held the cigar, he then remarked, "So...you are the infamous Makimachi, I presume?"**_

_**The woman nodded her head towards him as an answer, the man's irritating smile seems to only widen as he then spoke once more, "I see. Why, you're nothing but a weasel, I don't see nothing special about you."**_

_**The woman's eyes widen in anger but quickly recovered herselfas she then regained her facial expression. She glared at the man before her, she then spoke with a enraged tone of voice, "If you question my abilities so, please do pick someone else because I do not have the time and day to fool around! I do not wish to be bothered by the likes of you; such wolfish characteristics aren't my type to deal with. Last I recall, it was YOU who called for ME! So tell me what I need to know or should I just walk out like I walked in?"**_

**_The man seems to only glare at her in annoyance before speaking, "The subject is here, in this folder," sliding a vanilla folder to her, she scanned it, reading the information that was provided as he over-viewed them as well. "Shinomori Aoshi, owner of Oni Industry, 28 years old, height 182 cm, weighs 72 kg, blood type A, date of birth January 37. He has mastered Kodachinitouryuu at the age of 15, mother died from accident, father died later on, leaving him the family's wealth and status, along with the company."_**

_**She nodded her head; keeping up with him she read on, as he then discusses the problem as she closed the folder. "He's been receiving life threatening threats, and we need to send him a bodyguard, I believe since you are quite famous for being the best. That you should guard him..."**_

_**The woman then rudely interrupted, "I am NOT a bodyguard, I will do no such thing, I am an investigator, Saitou-san, and I do not appreciate being used in such a position. I would appreciate though if you let me handle this case myself."**_

_**The man then glared at her, smirking some more before speaking, "Actually, no, if you want the case, you'll have to protect him, since it's only him who has all the clues, if you hang around here. I do not believe it will help your case, you can say that Shinomori is a secretive one. Unless you protect him and get on his 'trust' list, you will never be able to solve anything."**_

_**The young woman's eyes soften slightly as her face takes on a weary expression, and nodded her head. She next starts her track to leave, before she completely walked out, she spoke once more, "And my name is Misao...not Weasel."**_

_**With that being said, she left closing the door soundly as she walked out of the police station, curses could be heard from the young woman as she left. **_

END OF FLASHBACK

Misao sighed as she stepped into her red 360 spider Ferrari, sighing at her situation at hand. Cursing once more before igniting her car to life, pulling out of her parking spot, she drove into the highway. Rushing pass many people, gaining speed she moved faster, towards her destination...Shinomori mansion.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review. **


End file.
